Le nouvel élève
by SubaruShiro
Summary: La grande rentrer à commencer depuis deux semaines et un nouveau arrive dans une classe ou les élèves fond leur devoir surveiller... Ce ne peut être que... Pense Kurama. HieiKurama ... Pour plus de détails venez lire !


**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Bonjour c'est moi LolaMalefoy Je vous amène un OS sur mon couple préféré. Bon comme on me l'a gentiment rappelé de préciser : les persos ne sont pas à moi et heureusement car sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de succès Bon je vous laisse à l'histoire. Bonne lecture. __**Si homophobes il y a sachez que cette fic n'est pas pour vous.**_

**Hiei : **_Haaaa mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?_

**Kurama arrivant en hâte : **_Où ça ?_

**Lola mal réveiller : **_ouaaaaaaaaaou_** ( baille)**_ Bonjour_

**Hiei : **_Hé ! Mais tu pourrais essayer de ressembler à quelque chose au réveil_

**Kurama exploser de rire : **_C'est sûr que là ça fait un choc_

**Lola : **_Pour ton information Hiei, sache que même réveillée je ressemble à peine à mon reflet dans le miroir donc ça va être dur de ressembler à quelque chose ! Bon y a quoi au petit dej ?_

**Hiei : **_Ah ben mon dieu je crains le pire bon tu pourrais nous relâcher !_

**Kurama : **_S'il te plaît ?_

**Lola : **_Compte la dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Si je vous ai kidnappés ce n'est pas pour rien alors maintenant vous vous la fermez et vous faites place à l'histoire !_

**Le nouvel élève**

C'était une de ces maudites journées d'hiver pour Kurama car il devait combattre ce froid pour aller en cours. Cela faisait deux semaines que la grande rentrée avait commencé et déjà le roux avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas être malade. Âgé de 16 ans, Kurama se voyait déjà un avenir de professeur. Un jour alors que tous les élèves travaillaient sur leur devoir surveillé le proviseur entra dans la classe :

-_Bonjour chers élèves_, dit-il.

-_Bonjour_, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-_Bien_. _Vous allez accueillir un nouvel élève dans votre classe. Entre jeune homme,_ dit-il à l'inconnu.

Le jeune entra dans la salle et regarda tout le monde.

_Les cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches blanches, le tout en épis, les yeux rouges, maigre, le regard impassible Ce ne peut-être que…_pensaKurama.

Il ne put terminer sa pensée que le proviseur le présenta :

-_Il s'appelle Hiei. Hum, voyons voir, tiens tu vas te mettre à côté de Suitch,_ dit-il au jeune garçon.

S'adressant au roux il demanda

_- Tu pourras l'aider à tout rattraper ?_

-_Bien sûr._

Alors que le proviseur sortait de la salle, il entendit un simple murmure de la part du nouveau :

_-Il est marrant je ne sais même pas qui c'est ce Suitchi_.

Il se retourna et demanda :

-_ Suitchi, peux-tu s'il te plaît lever la main afin que ton nouveau camarade voit où il doit s'asseoir ?_

Le jeune sourit et obéit à son proviseur. Hiei alla donc s'installer à côté du roux et celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire. Puis Kurama termina son DS et alla le donner au professeur. Quand il revint Hiei tenait son stylo et le renifler. Il sourit et s'assit à sa place. Il regarda le brun et lui proposa de recopier ses cours. Hiei lui lança un regard interrogateur et le roux lui montra ses feuilles. Le brun, qui tenait toujours le stylo, regarda ce dernier et la feuille où il y avait plein de trucs dessus. A la fin de l'heure tout le monde rangea ses affaires et commença à partir. Kurama jeta un oeil à Hiei qui était plongé par le texte que le roux lui avait prêté tantôt. Il l'appela, et lui dit qu'il fallait sortir.

-_Hun, _ce fut sa seule réponse avant de se lever et de sortir de la classe suivit par Kurama et le professeur.

Une fois sortit Kurama demanda à Hiei :

_-Par où rentre- tu ?_

_-Là,_ répondit le brun en montrant la droite.

-_Si tu veux on peut rentrer ensemble ? _

_-..._

Ils marchèrent en compagnie du silence, jusqu'à ce que Kurama lui demande :

- C_a fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?_

_-... Hun. ... Deux jours. _

_-Donc tu n'as pas encore visité les environs ?_

_-Hun. _

_-C'est ta manière de dire non ?_ Plaisanta le roux.

_-..._

_-Pour les cours si tu veux..._

_-Tu peux me lâcher avec tes questions ?_

_-..._

_-..._

Ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble et Kurama s'arrêta devant une immense demeure. Il dit au revoir au brun et commença à partir. Ce dernier lui demanda alors :

_-C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Kurama en se retournant. Voyant ce qu'il montrait il lui dit : _C'est ton emploi du temps pour savoir quand tu commences avec quel professeur et dans quelle salle. _

_-..._

_-Bonne fin de journée et à lundi. _

Il rentra dans sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Hiei était toujours là. Il monta dans un arbre et commença à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Kurama avait ouvert la fenêtre et regarder le coucher du soleil. Ses cheveux volant aux vent donnèrent un petit quelque chose que Hiei trouva mignon. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux ce beau spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le brun entendit, de son perchoir, une femme qui appelait le jeune roux et ce dernier partit de la pièce pour descendre de l'étage. Hiei, malgré lui, entra dans la chambre de Kurama et s'installa sur son bureau. Il vit une pile de livres, quelques plantes et un cadre ou il y avait un couple avec un bébé dans les bras. Toujours en tenant la photo dans sa main, il descendit du bureau, regarda les livres, plantes, et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et reporta son attention sur la photo. Au bout d'une heure Kurama retourna dans sa chambre et y trouva Hiei allongé sur son lit avec le cadre dans la main. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et paraissait si calme et apaisé que le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire à se spectacle. Se sentant observer, Hiei ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Kurama. Ils se regardèrent un instant et peu après le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il commença à partir :

_-Tu t'en vas déjà ?_ demanda Kurama un peu triste.

Il ne voulait pas montrer son émotion mais se fut plus fort que lui. Le brun le regarda un peut surprit par la réaction de son interlocuteur mais ne répondit pas. Son regard rubis l'invitant à continuer.

-_Tu as peut-être faim ? _demanda le roux pour essayer de faire diversion.

-_Hun... _ répondit Hiei en acquiescant d'un signe de tête.

Mais juste après il demanda :

- _Pourquoi es-tu triste à l'idée que je reparte ? _

-_Euh... Tu veux manger quoi ?_ essaya-t-il de changer de sujet

-_Réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi es-tu triste à l'idée que je reparte ?_

_-Et bien j'aurais voulu que tu restes plus longtemps._

_-Pourquoi ? _demanda le brun surprit.

Voyant le rouge monter aux joues de Kurama, Hiei ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avança près de lui, lui releva le menton et déposa un doux baiser. Kurama y répondit avec ardeur, et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

-_Content que tu ne m'aies pas oublié my angel. _

_-Comment aurais-je pu ? r_épondit le roux.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, continuèrent leurs caresses et Hiei décida de connaître par coeur le corps diaphane de son ange roux. Il le couvrit de baisers brûlants jusqu'à ce que Kurama murmure son prénom et se cramponne aux draps. Hiei esquissa un sourire prit lentement la virilité du roux dans sa bouche ou il commença des vas et viens tendrement lents. Kurama gémit de plus belle et rejeta sa tête en arrière tellement le plaisir était si bon. Le brun se redressa et regarda son partenaire déjà aux anges avant de commencer à préparer son rouquin pour une pénétration un peu douloureuse. Kurama trembla légèrement faut dire que c'était sa première fois. Il regarda Hiei qui lui sourit et qui demanda :

_-Tu as peur, ça ne va pas ?_

_-J'ai confiance en toi continue._

_-Tu es sûr ? On peut arrêter si tu n'en a pas envie._

_-Nan continue s'il te plaît._

Hiei obéit et un court instant plus tard pénétra son ange qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur bientôt étouffé par le doux baiser du brun. Il attendit le signal pour continuer laissant Kurama s'habituer à la douleur. Une fois cela fait, il commença des vas et viens lents mais profonds qui, au fur et à mesure, devinrent plus rapide et intenses. Au bout d'une heure les deux amants poussèrent un soupir d'extase totale avant de s'écrouler sur le lit tous deux enlacés. Hiei se retira de son amant et roula juste à côté de lui. Kurama le couvrit et tous deux s'endormirent. Le lendemain la mère de Kurama voulut réveiller son fils et quand elle ouvrit la porte elle découvrit ce dernier dans les bras du brun. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle et referma la porte laissant le couple se réveiller tout seul.

Fin.

Voila c'est fini pour cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Hiei :**_Kurama on en fait quoi ? _

**Kurama : **_Rien pour l'instant viens on va concocter un plan de douce torture. _

Kurama et Hiei se dirigent vers la chambre tendit que Lola commence une nouvelle idée de fic.

**Lola : **_C'est ça allez faire des bébés ! Pendant ce temps, je dis au revoir à mes lecteurs._

Bon ben voila maintenant c'est vraiment fini soyez indulgents et par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il y a des fautes je le sais. En tous cas, je remercie Lune d'argent d'être ma correctrice Bisous à toi.

Bye Bye


End file.
